Fairies
Fairies are often associated with plants and other similar themes. This page will list a few common themes in fairy characters along with fairy culture and name help for your fairy characters! Overview Fairies are typically tiny, usually accepted to be around 6 inches. They’re typically playful, although some fantasy novels show them as vain. They usually also have butterfly or dragonfly wings. Sometimes they are referred to “pixies,” although some may argue that pixies and fairies aren’t the same. Appearances Fairies are, in most cases, no taller than six inches. Some can have different colored skin and hair, depending on the fantasy word they’re placed in. Usually they wear leave dresses and clothes, taking on a more earthen appearance. Their wings are usually similar to a dragonfly’s; however, in some fantasy worlds, they have butterfly wings, and in others they may not have wings at all! Fairies can be considered the most colorful being in any fantasy universe, since they can boast all sorts of different colors and patterns. On this wiki, most fairies look human-like, but their hair and eye color can range from red to purple and then some. It usually depends on their parent’s elemental alignment. Everything else above still stands true. Culture Most fairies live in the glades, but some live in Humania and the farm lands. The glades in which they live is huge, always blooming throughout the year. Like elves, fairies are not born with their magical alignment. But unlike elves, fairies cannot choose their elemental alignment. It’s always the alignment of their parents. Fairies, as children, don’t go to school like normal creatures would. For the first twenty years of a fairies’ life, he or she can do whatever they pleased. However, after their twentieth birthday, they must be educated in some manner. Knowing this, many fairies start going to other schools outside of the glade to get a head start. Once they are mostly educated, they have to choose a job. However, no fairy will tell you that it’s hard work; usually they’ll say it’s fun! The job is assigned depending on the elemental alignment of the fairy. Usually the fairy would’ve already had experience in the job, such as gardening for earth-aligned fairies. However, even though they are assigned a job doesn’t mean they have to keep it. At least half of the fairies quit to either be further educated, continue living a carefree life, or to travel outside of the glades. Hybrids Unless size-tampering spells are involved, fairies cannot have hybrids with other species. If one were to shrink themselves or grow a fairy to their height, they would have to be 90% human (elf, witch, human, giant, etc.) in order to have a hybrid. However, it’s not unheard of for a fairy to fall in love with a human, or vice versa. Inter-Species Relations Fairies are respected because of their ability to respect. They have no particular grudges against any species, although a few dislike goblins due to the previous raid in the Fourth/Current Age. Most fairies are generally friendly towards others. Name Ideas Normally, fairies are named after such things as plants or animals— normally nature-y things that reflect the basic outline of what a fairy is. While you can simply look up names of plants or animals for your fairy characters, anyone who seeks a more complicated way of finding names can look no further. Right here are a few assembled generators to help give you some names/ideas for your characters: * this is a specific fairy name generator * although not meant for fairies, this can be useful for other fairy-like creatures Bases This is where all of the bases for fairies go! Feel free to contribute, and any of them can be used as long as there is visible credit to the original artist. 8DCF32A4-D54F-47AF-9D41-1505A9D715F4.png|Female fairy base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable 9022D4CE-FE25-4F1C-BCF1-B2FEEB0E30AE.png|Male fairy base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Types Category:Species Category:Public